Changes
by Blue Blood4686
Summary: Time has past after Sasuke left. And the truth is revealed...in a hard way. But what does this have to do with Orochimaru? And a six year old girl?XxSxS,NXH,NxT,IxSxX "Sakura! Is this true?" "I don't know Naruto. I don't know." Full summary is in profile!
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. The thing is I have writers block!!!! It's been ridiculous!!! Oh well... I'll be writing this story as well!!! Have fun!!! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star... to be the... forget it!!! I just wish I owned Naruto...but I don't... **

**Beginning to End**

Chapter 1: New Beginning

_Dream:_

"_No!!!! Don't hurt her!!! Please, leave her." plies of a mother was heard through my ears. I watched as one of the four men in this room walked toward me. I was to scared to move._

"_No! Don't you dare touch one hair on my daughter's head!" I saw otousan running to me. One of the men hit him over. Things were happening to fast, and I didn't know how to react._

"_Otousan!" I cried as I watch them hit him over and over again._

"_Please! Stop! Leave him alone!!" I heard my mother scream. I watched in horror as I saw him cough blood. I could see that he was in to much pain to get up.'What did they do to him?' I watched as okaasan joined his pain. They through her against the wall. I watched as they hit them both. I heard a scream. Then I realized I was the one who screamed, and unconsciously I ran towards them. But some one stopped me from running all the way._

"_Sakura! Stay back!! They are to powerful!" I knew that was my mom yelling.'Who stopped me?'_

"_Sakura! Sakura wake up!"_

_I turned to look for the voice. I saw no one. I watched as my surroundings start to fade._

"_Sakura!"_

_End Dream_

"Sakura! Why can't you wake up when I just tell you to!" Ino kicked Sakura lightly. Making a moan escape Sakura's lips. "Now Sakura! You should wake up early enough for mission day!"

"Maybe she slept late."

"TenTen, she knew we were going to be leaving..."

"STOP!" Ino, TenTen, and Hinata jumped as they saw the pink headed girl sit straight up. She was breathing hard, it was like she was trying to run away from someone.

"Sakura!!" Ino went to the girl. "What happened? Are you okay?" The girls realized that she was sobbing.

"Sakura!! What happened?"

"It's...my...my...fault! Couldn't... get...ge..get to th..them" They watched as Sakura calmed down.

"Sakura...what happened? Are you okay to go on this mission?" TenTen asked. They watched as she nodded her head slowly. "Sakura, if you aren't able..."

"I'm fine...just let me get dressed..." The girls nodded slowly. Tenten and Hinata left immediately after that. Ino stayed behind to talk to Sakura.

**Ino's POV**

I looked at her with concern. I knew one thing... and it was that Sakura won't be able to concentrate on this mission. Something has been disturbing her for the past days maybe even weeks! And I can not watch my best friend like this anymore! Everyone is worrying about her!

I turned to see Sakura getting up to go to the bathroom. But I instantly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Ino-pig?" She was smiling that fake smile she had been using for these couple of days, but I was not fooled. Nobody was. We just went along with her fake happiness.

"Sakura..." She stared into my eyes. "What's wrong? You... you have been acting..." Sakura cut her at mid sentence.

"Ino-pig, what are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I stared into her eyes.

"Sakura, what is going on? You don't get to work early anymore, your not eating healthy, you hardly train, and you don't come to see your friends!!!! And now! You are getting nightmares! Saku, I'm your best friend! Waht's going on?" I said. She stared at me with glassy eyes. Then, she exploded into tears. She fell unto her knees. And I hugged her. I could hear her mumbling sorry over and over again.

"It's okay, Saku. Shhhh... It's okay..." I whispered in her ear. " Tell me about it later okay, forehead girl?" I smiled down at her, and she returned the smile with a real one. "Go get ready." She wiped the tears off of her checks.

"I'll be at the gate as soon as possible, Ino-pig!" And she disappeared into the bathroom.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom. I put my Jounin vest on. I went over to my bed and got my backpack and left. I was walking towards the gate. Many things happened in these past years. First, it started with _him, _Orochimaru, he attacked and took Sasuke-kun. I couldn't stop Sasuke, I was weak back then. A few days after Naruto's team got back empty handed without Sasuke, my parents were killed, by three men and one girl. No, it was four men. I saw them all, besides the one who held me from getting to my parents. They looked like they were from Sound! Anyway, I trained with Tsunade-shishou and now I'm a medic and I'm much stronger. It's been...six years since everything happened. And now I'm going on a mission to figure out what Orochimaru was planning. I couldn't concentrate. I was so nervous because of this day. And we only have a little amount of time before Orochimaru tries to gain Sasuke-kun's body again. He failed twice to get it. Who knows if he will fail again? And I have a feeling that Orochimaru has something to do with...my parents' deaths. I kept walking until I heard a voice.

"Sakura-chyyyyaannn!!!! What took you so long?"

I guess it's time to get my concentration back. This time we are all going to get to Orochimaru. Whether he likes it or not.

I met up with the group, and they all looked concerned for me for the past few days. I looked at all of them. "I know I have been acting weird lately..." I looked at them all. "But this mission shouldn't be so focused on my status!" Everyone smiled at me. "And I think it's time we pay our old friend a visit and show him how much stronger he could have been if he stayed here!!" The girls yelled in agreement and some of the guys (Naruto and Kiba) screamed and yelled while the others nodded. Everyone started walking out the gates. I looked at the cloudless sky and smirked. '_We will get you back, Sasuke-kun! No matter what!'_

**Harumi: Yes! My name is Harumi. But anyways... I hoped you liked it!! Its only the beginning! **

**Sakura: Yah It's only the beginning! Please review so she will update!! I want to see what's gonna happen next!**

**Harumi: Please do the honors, Saku-chan!**

**Sakura: Please...**

**Fanboys: SAKURA!!!!!**

**Sakura: (eyes are as big as saucers) No!!!**

**Security: We got them!... Someone please go to Sasuke-sama! After he saw this boys, he has been goin crazy! Sakura I think you should hurry... He might wanna see if your okay...again**

**Sakura and Harumi: Not again!**

**Sakura: Please click the 'go' button right down there!!! Please review!**

**Harumi: What she said! Sakura, go now.**

**Sakura: Okay!(runs out)**

**Harumi: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter two!! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own this anime!! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Mission: The beginning of knowing the truth.

* * *

"No way!..."

"Yes way! I heard that they are coming here!"

"No... Way!" Two girls were talking outside in the training grounds. One girl had light, mocha colored hair with blue eyes. The other girl had light blue hair with dark brown eyes. They stopped in the middle of training as they kept talking.

"Yah! They are from Konoha! And I don't know what Orochimaru is going to do, but all I know is there is going to be something big! I heard that there were twelve of them!"

"Are they strong?" The girl with the light, mocha colored hair asked.

"How should I know? All I know is there are four girls..." She was immediately interrupted by the other girl.

"Ewww... They must be ugly..." She got a glare from her friend. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry".

"As I was saying four girls and eight guys! It's a big group! And I hear they are coming for an old teammate!" They started walking to the sidelines so they wouldn't get hit by any other ninjas. They walked over to a bench and started to talk again.

"Do you think they are stronger than... Sasuke-kun?" The first girl asked. (The first girl is the one with the mocha colored hair)

"No way!! But I heard there was a blond that is a jinchuuriki! With the kyuubi! His name...his name...is Nu...Nar..."

"Naruto..." A muscular voice said. The girls jumped in surprise.

"Huh?" Both girls turned around to the voice. "Oh! Sasuke-"

"His name is Naruto." They saw him stand up with a smirk on his lips."That dobe just doesn't know when to give up." The girls stared at him. He looked up at the sky. 'How much stronger have you gotten... Naruto...Sakura...?' He thought.

**SSNHNTSI**

The sky was beautiful, and the group was camping in a meadow they found a hour ago. The dark, night sky was filled with many stars. The twelve Jounins were sitting by the campfire, some were discussing personal business, others were fixing themselves to get ready to sleep, but one girl sat by herself watching her friends talk. She saw that they all have changed, but out of all of them, she changed the most.

"You know" The pink headed girl jumped. "You should let all your emotions out. You can trust us."

"Ino, I know I can trust you guys, it's just that many things happened. And most of them happened to fast." Ino sat down by her best friend. They were separated from the rest of the group so they were able to talk all by themselves.

"I know how you feel. Your not the only one feeling like this, forehead girl" She smirked down at Sakura.

"I know, Ino-pig. But... first, it started with Orochimaru! Then the curse mark was on Sasuke! Then he leaves for power. And now we're here ready to kick his ass all the way back to Konoha! Right, Ino-pig?" Sakura smiled. Ino smiled as well. "Then... Neji and Shikamaru became Chuunin. Soon after, the rest of us followed. But during all of that, Naruto wasn't there." Sakura smiled sadly. "But he did come back!" She looked up at Ino, "He passed the exams too! Then... love started to go around." Sakura smirked at the blushing Ino.

"Shut it, forehead girl!" The girls laughed.

"You and Shikamaru..." Sakura stared at Ino, "Never thought that would happen." Sakura mumbled. They laughed. Sakura continued with the list. "Then Neji and TenTen..." They looked at the group ahead of them.

"Yah...then Kiba got himself a girl too! I was shocked!" Ino stared at Sakura. "Saku, did you know his girlfriend is a cat lover? And yet she is dating someone who is in love with dogs!" Ino said in shock.

"Well, you know the saying 'opposites attract'? Well it's true! Like you and Shikamaru! You're TOO hyper...and he is TOO lazy!" Ino hit Sakura on the head. "I'm just kidding." The girls laughed...again **(Dang! They like to laugh a lot! P)**

"Then...even Lee! And Shino. And Choiji fell for a chief! Obviously. And Sai even fell for a painter!" They looked at Sai. "He isn't that bad anymore! Everyone has gotten close. Even Sai."

"Yah, everyone is really close. Oh...and Naruto finally got to his senses to ask Hinata-chan out! I mean it took forever" Sakura said. No one spoke for a while the girls just stared at the group. They saw that they got into one whole conversation. Most of them started to laugh all of a sudden. **(Well, you know that some of them just smiled or...smirked coughcoughnejicoughcough...)** And they saw a blushing Lee.

"Sakura" The said girl turned to her best friend. "I know that more has happened to you. But don't live on the past!"

"I know. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have build walls against any of you. It's just... after after Sasuke left...my parents died...and after we became Jounin everything has been going well. Then all of a sudden I have been having a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I know it has something to do with this mission." Ino stared at Sakura. Sakura started to turn to the meadow and walk away.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to Ino. "Let me come with you. I... We need to talk. It's important." Ino waited for an answer, thinking she would be rejected and told to stay here.

"Well, if it's about Shikamaru proposing...and you don't know how to handle it... well can't help you there!" Sakura smiled at the blushing Ino. Ino pouted and look at Sakura. "Well? You coming or not? I mean I would love to hear you say 'I'm pregnant Sakura!' I mean I would laugh non stop!" Sakura yelled

"I'm going to kill you, forehead girl!" Ino started to run.

"Ino-pig! Be careful! We wouldn't want to harm the baby!" Sakura laughed while she ran away from Ino.** (They aren't using their NINJA speed)**

"SAKURA!!"

**SSNHNTIS**

"Sssasuke-kunn... You have a new misssion!"

In the dark headquarters of that nasty snake, Sasuke walked inside his room/cell.

**(Harumi: Ewww! Talk about fancy... his style for homes are ridiculous!**

**Ino: I totally agree!)**

Sasuke opened the scroll which held the information about his mission. He read it over and over.

'Are they kidding? Do they think I'm a fool?' His mission was to capture an important person, well someone important in the eyes of Orochimaru. 'How is this person important?' Sasuke hardly is confused, but this is one of those times that he is. He had to capure a six year old girl. 'A six year old?! You have got to be kidding!' He walked out of his room and down the hall. He walked to the training grounds. The same place he heard the two girls talking about the team that was being sent here. The team that had Naruto and Sakura in it.

He looked at the scroll. And opened it again.

_**Scroll.**_

_**Information about Aikina Ran**_

_**Name: Aikina Ran**_

_**Birthday: March 13**_

_**Age at the moment: Six years old**_

_**Hair color: Dark black**_

_**Eye color: Dark brown**_

_**Guardians: Lost all known relatives. Lives alone with one of the elders in the Wave country.**_

_**For Sasuke-kun**_

_**Capture her. It won't be so hard. She might cooperate with you. You have five days. She is here in Oto. Get her at once. The only way you can notice her is that she has a tattoo all on her shoulder spreading down into her back. It is the summer. You might be able to notice her with those marks on her. Like I said get her at once. If you don't, you know how Orochimaru will feel towards this.**_

_**Kabuto **_

'Those bastards. I'm wasting my time doing this mission'

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up to see one of his annoying stupid fangirls.

"hn." The girl looked at him like he was candy. She walked up to him. "Tell me what you want or leave. Now." He said. The girl flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to give this to you. I think it's for the mission." The girl looked at him.

'Why didn't he just give it to me when he gave my scroll?'

"Hn." He took the letter and the girl walked away silently not wanting to disturb him.

_**Letter**_

_**Sasuke-kun,**_

_**This mission is of great importance. You must have her before five days. I'll give you three days to find her. You will care for her for the next two days. This is important. Bring her to me before dawn the next morning. Finnish this at all costs. Make sure she cooperates.**_

_**Orochimaru**_

'It won't take to long. I'll do this quickly.'

* * *

**Harumi: Well... That was the second chapter!! Hope you liked it!**

**Sasuke: A six year old?! What's up with that?**

**Sakura: Calm down. Harumi-chan has a good explanation to why you have to capture...a...a six year old.**

**Harumi: I do! But...the only way to find out! is...**

**Ino: REVIEW!!**

**Harumi: Yep!!**


	3. Important Note!

**A/N: I'm sorry to announce that I might not be able to update so quickly. Please do not give up on my stories. I'm just giving a warning that it might be a while until I up again. I am having stupid writers block... well sometimes... not all the time. But I'm also having a stupid problem with my computer. And not to mention...**

**I'm grounded... I am able to go on the computer... I just can't go for a long time... **

**soooo that's why I'm updating really really slowly... But don't worry I'll update! **

**Ok! Ja!**

**XXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Harumi!! I'm really sorry for not updating faster! Well... on to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 3: Still the Beginning

"I'm so bored! When will we get there!" Naruto yelled causing birds to fly out of the trees.

It's been a day since they were at the meadow. And now they're on the move toward Oto. Three more days with a loud screeching blond (Naruto NOT Ino. And I don't mean to offend you blonds out there!)

Sakura looked around her surroundings. There was Neji holding and whispering to a blushing TenTen while watching over Hinata who was getting a piggy back ride from Naruto...after he stopped from complaining that he didn't have ramen to eat.

Sakura giggled inwardly, Naruto will always be Naruto. Sakura immediately returned her attention to Hinata. How much that girl grew in a great amount of time shocked Sakura. She was much stronger than before in the Genin and Chuunin days. And through all those days there was always an overprotective Neji following the once shy girl. Well now Neji had to take care of two people. Hinata and the great weapons mistress. TenTen was amazing as well. Especially amazing how she caught Hinata's cousin's eye. He had a great interest in the bun head. And he sacrificed his ego just to get with her. I guess Neji wasn't so bad.

Sakura turned her head toward Kiba and his _'little' _Akamaru. How that once immature boy turned to be a great ninja was beyond her knowledge. He had a great life. A special girl. A great, BIG dog as his sidekick. And a happy family.

Kiba was talking to Shino and Lee. The two of them were also great ninjas. Both in great special ways. Shinkamaru was behind them holding Ino securely. Yep Ino...her best friend. The most trustworthy girl Sakura could think of. With Shikamaru's best friend, who was munching on chips right behind them. Those three had a nice friendship going on. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino...Team 10? Can't really remember.

Then came HER team...Team Kakashi

Naruto was a handfull alright. Never could stop complaining. Naruto will never change.

And Sai...He ended up being an overprotective brother...just like Naruto. Even Kakashi was like an overprotective uncle...or dad. Either way...with them there she would NEVER get a guy. Sakura giggled.

This was her family. Her happy family...Well she was missing one member. But he'll come back. Sakura would make sure he did.

**SSNHNTSI**

You could here the trees rustling in with the breeze. If you could see properly you would see that it wasn't the breeze that got the trees to rustle like that.

The trees rustled even more as the man ran toward the city out of the hideout which was in the middle of the forest. His speed was amazing. Nobody would be able to detect him passing unless they were faster, could see clearly, or they were just good at finding people.

The man stopped when he was at the gate of the city. Everything was planned. Find the girl. Take care of her for three days. Bring her to the hideout. Then show her to the pedophile.

The man's hair swayed with the breeze. His onyx eyes wondered to the men at the gate. Sasuke quickly ran toward the gate passing by the men without them noticing his presence.

_'Just as I thought. These villages are pathetic. Anyone could get in.' _

He walked through the busy street. Everything was going crazy!

Men walked into bars and clubs. Women went to many shops. While the poorer people just walked around the open markets. The place was as busy as ever especially because the elders of the wave was there.

Sasuke walked in many directions, listening to many conversations so he could find the elders and that girl.

**SSNHNTSI**

They walked into an unknown territory. Well they knew the territory, but not to well. Sakura was ahead of everyone. Everyone stood behind her since she knew the place more. Since she went on missions to Oto more than anyone else in the group she knew the way better. As everyone had there own conversation in the back, Sakura started to recall what Tsunade-sama had told her two weeks ago. And what she said to Sakura shocked her.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura sat uncomfortably on the seat infront of her shishou's desk. Tsunade-sama had told her in was an emergency and that Sakura was to go straight to the office immediately._

_Now Sakura was here sitting silently, waiting for the godaime to tell her why she needed to talk to Sakura all of a sudden. Tsunade watched her student as she shifted uncomfortably. _

_Tsunade sighed. "Sakura..." Tsunade started. Sakura raised her head toward the Hokage. "Sakura, I think it's time that you left this stage in your life and go one step higher." Sakura stared at the woman in front of her._

"_Tsunade-shishou, I don't understand what you need? What do you mean by go one step higher?" Sakura was dumbfounded. She sat there waiting for the woman to talk. _

"_What I mean, Sakura, is that I want you to be in ANBU" Tsunade stared at the wide eyed girl._

"_But Tsunade! Why me? Shouldn't you be having this talk with Shikamaru? Or Neji?" Tsunade shook her head._

"_No Sakura...they don't have your potential. They don't have your strength! Sakura, do you want to know what I see? Everyone is going at the point their limit when they fight. When they fight they give it their all. But you..." Tsunade smiled. "You...when you stop fighting you and everyone see that you're tired, but in my eyes...and Kakashi's...you still have more strength! You think you have reached your limit, but you didn't! You are stronger than what you think! I don't know, but you could fight off anything. You could join the ANBU right now, and take the test. And I know for sure that you'll pass." Tsunade finished and waited for my answer._

"_Tsunade-sama, I'll think about it"_

_End Flashback_

"Sakura!!" Sakura was brought out of her mind when she heard Naruto's voice. She immediately turned around to face the group.

Her smile dropped when she saw that everyone was trying to make her come back. They were a few feet away. Sakura stared at her friends. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Sakura yelled.

Everyone stood there wide eyed. Naruto jumped forward. "Sakura! There are sound nins!!" Sakura's eyes widened as she let what Naruto just said sink into her head.

"Sakura! Get back here!" Ino yelled. She was jumping up and down. TenTen was waving her hand to tell her to hurry.

Sakura cursed as she tripped over a wire. That's when realization hit her. It was a trap. And she was in the middle of the trap.

"Kuso..."

**SSNHNTSI**

Sasuke watched as the people all around him had many different conversations, but one conversation caught his attention.

Two girls and three boys were walking toward a bar. And to Sasuke they looked under aged. He watched as the guards of the clubjust let them in. Sasuke smirked as he watched them walk in without any problem. Sasuke remembered what one of the boys said.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke watched the three guys and two girls walk out of an open market. He watched them and took in there appearance. _

_One of the men, who he thought was the youngest by his looks, had nice chocolate brown hair with blue eyes. Sasuke could tell that the boy was a natural blond who dyed his hair because of the blond hair sticking out of his roots. He looked at the girl who had blond hair with dark red highlights and cute big brown eyes. She was obviously the girlfriend of the first guy because he had his arm wrapped around her waist. The second girl who had complete black hair and black eyes held another man's hand, who had the same exact features as his girlfriend. The last man was at the right of them. He had silver hair...just like Kakashi's hair... with bold black eyes. He was obviously the oldest and the one who started the conversation of the little girl. Sasuke listened again to the conversation, and it was exactly what he was looking for._

"_I didn't know that the elders from wave had a daughter." The first girl said. "How do you know this Akio?" She faced the eldest._

_Sasuke looked at them. 'So the eldest is Akio...'_

"_Ayaka, don't you believe me?" Akio faked a hurt expression as he dodged the people coming his way. He looked at the youngest boy. "How 'bout you, Daichi?"_

_Sasuke listened intently. 'The youngest is Daichi. The second girl is Ayaka, and The eldest is Akio.' He thought._

_The group was getting closer to a different stand to let the girls look around. "Yo, Hideki!" The youngest yelled to the second child. Hideki looked toward Daichi. "Watch over Hiroko!"_

_Sasuke nodded as he got their names. The first girl is Hiroko and the other one is Ayaka. The eldest is Akio. The second is Hideki, and the youngest was Daichi.' He quickly remembered the names so he could use them for sources later._

"_Wait...so they have a daughter?" Ayaka asked again as they left the place. _

_They all watched as Akio shrugged. "I don't know for sure. All I know is that she is a very young girl who is hanging around those elders. She's like five or six." Akio took a sip of his drink that he was holding the whole entire time. "I doubt she is their daughter. She's to young to be their child." He paused. "They're probaly to old to have a child. Maybe she's their grand child or something."_

_They walked for a few more seconds in silence. _

_Sasuke sighed. Apparently nothing was going to give him enough information to get the girl from these guys. Sasuke was about to turn the corner until he heard Hiroko._

"_Where are they? Give us proof that there is a girl with those elders." Daichi nodded his head._

"_Yah. Give us proof. And what's so special about her anyway?" Hideki asked. _

_Akio nodded his head. "Okay. I'll show her to you guys later..." He looked at anybody that might be eves dropping. _

_Sasuke immediately turned around to make it look like he was checking out some apples. _

_Akio nodded his head then started to talk again. "I'll tell you why she's important, but there's to much people here. Let's go somewhere else._

_They turned the corner to find themselves in a bar._

_End Flashback_

This was the people he needed. Sasuke quickly sneaked into the bar.

He sat right in front of the group. (You know...like those booths.)

And he listened to what they where saying.

**Well...Here is your update people!! Sorry it took soooo long!**

**Okay! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
